Songs for you
by Ren Okumura
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Es extraña la relación que tiene la música para que dos personas se reencuentren después de años sin verse y como esta ayuda al desarrollo de su relación. [SouMako]</html>


**Free! y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation que le gusta hacernos sufrir a su vez, la novela de High Speed! pertenece a Koji Oji. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y para entretener fans, aportar algo al fandom y olvidarme un poco del estrés cotidiano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un saludo a todas las fans que buscan historias que leer dentro de este fandom que si bien no es muy grande, es demasiado amigable y bonito (después del desastre que dejo la ship war). Traigo un sensual SouMako (?) para todas aquellas que gusten de esta pareja pero les diré que si son la pareja principal, no serán los protagonistas LOL. Así como leyeron, ninguna pareja tendrá el papel principal como tal sino que ese rol está apartado para la música. No sé que más parejas incluir, pero el RinHaru está claramente descartado, ya tendré la oportunidad de trabajar con esta pareja en un futuro pero por el momento no me siento preparada; si tienen alguna sugerencia en la caja de comentarios pueden dejarla~<strong>

**No es un song-fic como tal, pero haré mención a varias de las canciones de OLDCODEX (que es de mis grupos favoritos) cuyo vocalista es Ta_2 o Tatsuhisa Suzuki -seiyuu de Makoto-, de hecho los capítulos tienen por nombre canciones de OCD que si bien pueden ir o no con el contexto del mismo les recomiendo que las escuchen. Es la primera vez que hago un fic enfocado en el mundo de la música que en los personajes como tal, así que espero les guste este proyecto y Tomato, si lees esto...ya tendré la oportunidad de molestarte para que me des ideas para los borradores que tengo(?).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rage On<em>**

Sōsuke Yamazaki había llegado a ese lugar después de que su mejor amigo Rin –y al que conoce de casi toda la vida- le recomendara aquel pequeño bar a unas cuantas cuadras del que últimamente estaba siendo su lugar de trabajo, en verdad necesitaba olvidar un poco el estrés que significaba posar para la cámara durante horas y soportar a la modelo que era su compañera con sus berrinches, dramas y desplantes que ya habían atrasado por lo menos un día el que terminaran con el martirio que era estar bajo los reflectores y hacer poses algo cansadas durante un lapso de tiempo bastante considerable. En fin, estaba en ese lugar con un ambiente bastante agradable para olvidar sus problemas de trabajo y su –muy- apretada agenda y no para seguir recordando lo difícil que había sido esa semana.

El pelinegro toma asiento en la barra, lo más cerca que puede del escenario pues le ha dado curiosidad saber porque el público sigue esperando como si estuviera ansioso a que algo o alguien salga pero sobre todo le ha llamado la atención el hecho de que todo esté perfectamente acomodado para que haya un espectáculo y que casi a un lado de la batería haya unos lienzos y algunos botes de pintura aparentemente vacíos.

El barman, un joven rubio de ojos con un aire ligeramente infantil y de un extraño color ligeramente rosado voltea al notar como el pelinegro se acomoda y voltea de manera algo insistente a ver el escenario, sabe que no es un cliente frecuente porque no le reconoce o por lo menos el reflejo que puede ver en el vaso que momentos antes estaba limpiando se lo impide, aun así, ese cabello y lo poco que alcanza a ver de su perfil no le parecen para nada conocidos.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? —la suave voz con un toque infantil llega a los oídos del pelinegro, obligándole a voltear a ver al encargado.

—Buenas noches. —su grave voz con un ligero toque de cansancio sale de sus labios con aquel saludo. —Un whisky en las rocas, por favor. —ordena recibiendo como respuesta un "Ok" por parte del rubio y un par de movimientos de cabeza antes de que este le dé la espalda por un momento.

Yamazaki observa como el rubio se mueve con tal maestría y elegancia así como también su rostro, su apariencia le deja ver que probablemente no tenga ni 25 años y que tal vez sea un estudiante que necesita de algo de dinero para mantenerse y continuar sus estudios lo cual contrasta con la habilidad con la que se mueve a lo largo de toda la barra para tomar y atender todos los pedidos que le hacen los clientes después de recibir su bebida. De vez en cuando el pelinegro voltea de nuevo para ver el escenario que desde su llegada le ha dado una curiosidad que el mismo ha llegado a desechar que sea completamente sana pues, no es común que alguien como él se interese demasiado en algo pero eso no quita que tenga un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

—Hoy se presenta un grupo que el gerente contrató hace poco, por si quería saber. —de nuevo la voz del barman le saca de sus cavilaciones, ahora y sabía porque tanto alboroto en las mesas y sobre todo en las que dan casi de lleno a aquella plataforma.

—Gracias…—murmura en voz baja, no estaba muy acostumbrado a agradecer o más bien era una persona demasiado tímida aunque su semblante mostrara seguridad.

—No es nada. —el más pequeño le regala una sonrisa que rozaba un poco en lo infantil.

Sōsuke toma su vaso después de un rato y da un sorbo para beber un poco, el alcohol bajando por su garganta le quema ligeramente. Se decide a esperar a que salga el grupo que el barman le había mencionado antes por lo que voltea de nuevo pero esta vez da la espalda a la barra, misma en la que deja su vaso pues le es un poco incómodo el cargar con el mismo con su diestra.

.

Makoto no podía dejar su nerviosismo que siempre le había caracterizado. Haruka no podía hacerle entender que no iba a pasar absolutamente nada, que siempre se ganaba los aplausos de la gente y algunos les mandaban cartas o mensajes de apoyo pues, todos querían verlos en un futuro no solo actuando en un pequeño bar como ese sino en los grandes escenarios.

—Makoto. —llamó el pelinegro a su amigo, aunque su voz tuviese esa monotonía tan típica del azabache era casi perceptible que ya estaba molesto y más que harto de que el castaño no le prestase atención. El castaño lo sabía porque su mirada tenía aquella expresión mercada en su mirada.

—Ha-Haru…—respondió con sus ojos ligeramente llorosos. Makoto en verdad había llegado a aprender a que no era bueno hacer que Haru se molestara ni un poco pues, sus palabras podían llegar a ser crueles y filosas como una daga.

—Deja de pensar en que no lo haremos bien. —le ordenó el azabache y como por arte de magia, Makoto dejo de murmurar cosas inentendibles.

Esa era la escena de todos los miércoles en la noche desde que el gerente les había contratado para dar ambiente. Makoto por un lado casi llorando por lo nervioso que estaba y Haru por el otro tratando de calmar al más alto mientras preparaba sus pinceles y brochas.

Para los demás integrantes del grupo les seguía pareciendo algo increíble que alguien fuera tan tímido y miedoso y que momentos antes de presentarse en el escenario tuviera tantos nervios llegase a ser tan diferente una vez arriba del mismo y mostrara una seguridad que claramente no tenía normalmente, tal vez era el hecho de que las letras de aquellas canciones le dieran un poco de confianza o simplemente el ritmo de la música le hacía olvidar esas emociones y le permitía sacarlas una vez que su melodiosa voz entonaba aquellas notas que todas las noches de miércoles le haya hecho ganar los aplausos, las ovaciones pero, sobre todo la aceptación del público.

.

Faltaba poco para que salieran al escenario. Todo estaba preparado y acomodado para que aquel grupo que seguía sin tener un nombre y que tal vez seguiría así por un buen tiempo pudiera hacer su presentación de la semana. Los lienzos acomodados para Haruka junto a algunos botes de pintura que habían quedado de la semana pasada más los que parte de los encargados habían agregado, la batería casi a un lado del caballete, la guitarra y el bajo acomodados de tal forma que parecían que siempre han estado hay y el micrófono con un estilo similar al de las estaciones de radio al centro de todo. La escena era digna de una fotografía, sobre todo por algunas gotas de pintura seca que adornaban los instrumentos de esa forma artística y tan hermosa que no parecerían haber sido por un pequeño accidente semanas, casi un mes, atrás.

El público seguía expectante, ansioso, con esos ánimos que cualquiera pensaría que son un grupo de adolescentes a punto de ver a su grupo preferido en un concierto de una sola fecha cuando no era así. Algunos daban largos sorbos a sus vasos, unos con cocteles y otros con bebidas un poco más fuertes.

La dinámica a seguirse era la misma de siempre. Cuando se acercaba la hora se le pedía al público que llevasen un ritmo constante al darle ligeros golpes a las mesas y eso es lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos, podía respirarse el agradable ambiente.

Para Sōsuke era casi increíble que un pequeño bar con ese toque elegante pudiera tener tan agradable ambiente y ánimo por una banda desconocida, pero si aquel grupo que le había generado interés provocaba todo ese barullo no podía negar que fuesen buenos.

.

Las suaves notas de la música empezaron a resonar. Era momento de salir y olvidar los nervios y el miedo, ya no había cabida a la timidez ni a los pensamientos negativos y eso Makoto lo sabía. La rutina de todos los miércoles se repetía de nuevo.

Uno a uno los integrantes del grupo fueron saliendo, siendo una pelirroja de nombre Gou la primera en aparecer en el escenario, siendo recibida por aplausos, halagos y uno que otro piropo de su club de fans. El siguiente fue Rei, un chico ligeramente alto y de cabellos de un color morado oscuro y gafas de moldura roja que también fue bien recibido; la siguiente persona fue un chico con un pelirrojo bastante claro, llegando a tener sus cabellos más bien de un tono rosa algo oscuro. Haruka salió casi al momento de que terminara la pista, el público le recibió con aplausos, gritos y ovaciones mientras que Makoto fue el último en salir, en el momento justo que la melodía casi sacada de un Original Sound Track hubiera terminado. Las luces fueron apagadas momentáneamente, provocando un profundo silencio lleno de expectación.

Una larga calada de aire y mantener el mismo durante todo el tiempo que le es posible para después soltarlo en una especie de suspiro. De nuevo, su rutina de todos los miércoles se hace presente y su mente se olvida del miedo que tenía momentos antes mientras espera a que los demás empiecen a tocar y de su garganta salga la letra que ya sabía de memoria.

Las luces se encienden de nuevo, pero esta vez tienen un matiz diferente, su intensidad es ligeramente menor y sus colores cambian poco a poco a pesar de que la música no ha empezado a sonar. Otra larga inspiración de aire, cerrar los ojos un poco y abrirlos después de unos segundos para tener un semblante de seguridad. La primera nota se hace notar, Makoto toma eso como su señal para cantar.

_Days confusion ever free_

_Come through my heart_

_En el momento que desvías la mirada_

Sōsuke se queda sorprendido de escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para él, quien diría que después de unos cuantos años se encontraría con Makoto Tachibana y bajo qué condiciones. El pelinegro esboza una sonrisa, al parecer siguió el consejo que le dio años atrás cuando le escuchó cantar por primera vez, aunque por aquel entonces sus cuerdas vocales emitieran un sonido más tranquilo y relajado.

Vaya vueltas que da la vida, de alguna forma comprende porque Rin le había recomendado ese lugar. Seguramente el de cabellos granate se encontró con el mismo espectáculo del que estaba siendo testigo.

_Me muestras la ciudad que estaba reflejada_

_Distorsionándose_

_En un azul pálido_

_El arco iris que vi al final del desvío_

_Conectaba hacia la libertad_

Aquella letra mostraba tantas emociones y que decir de la melodía que le acompaña o de la forma de pintar de Haruka. En verdad que el chico de ojos zafiro dejaba ver que tenía talento artístico, aunque Makoto ya sabía eso desde que lo conoció en el instituto, más en específico cuando entró por primera vez al club de música.

_Un vórtice inusual_

_Atormentando la manera en la que quiero esto_

_Momentary shots of fake scenes_

_Will it water down_

Yamazaki no podía dejar de pensar en que Makoto se veía tan bien con esa polera gris con un texto que seguía sin poder descifrar del todo y esos jeans ligeramente ajustados y de un color azul oscuro, la forma en la que el dije que le había regalado cuando estaban en la universidad así como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que, aunque pareciera que su voz se desgarraba un poco por los tonos a los que llegaba, era como escuchar a un ángel si es que los mensajeros del señor de los cielos cantaban lo que podía definir como rock.

_Blinded past_

_What was it for me, take away_

_Without even saying goodbye_

Makoto tomó el micrófono con ambas manos para acercar más el mismo a sus labios. La emoción que le provocaba la música lo convertía otra persona.

El castaño empezó a sentir como la melodía y la letra viajaban por su cuerpo, provocándole un agradable escalofrío al que estaba más que acostumbrado. No supo en que momento su cuerpo se desprendió de su mente y empezó a caminar por el escenario.

_Desata tu furia, luz cegadora_

_En el momento en que esas miradas penetrantes_

_Se desvíen_

_The sun is blazing on my flavor_

_Lost nowhere else to be_

_What I want, lo que busco ¿qué era?_

_Find delight in this silent_

El modelo podía sentirse un poco identificado con aquella canción. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en algún lugar había visto la letra antes aunque no era capaz de recordar de dónde o cuándo.

_Volando hacia el futuro que busqué_

_Persigo al ave_

_La mano que extendí conecto_

_A un paisaje nunca antes visto_

Oficialmente, Makoto Tachibana se había desconectado de todo lo que le rodeaba y solo se concentraba en cantar aquellos versos que Haru había escrito cuando el tener su propio grupo era un simple sueño. En verdad, aquella canción era de sus favoritas.

_Un vórtice inusual_

_Atormentando la manera en que quieres esto_

_Anxious eyes chose down the blur point_

_On bended your knees_

Ver a aquel pequeño grupo que en verdad era muy bueno, y no lo decía porque Tachibana estuviera en él –que quede claro- sino por toda la euforia que llegaban a provocar en el público. Sōsuke en verdad estaba embobado viendo los movimientos de Makoto, aunque no es porque tuviese interés en el castaño sino porque era interesante ver como saltaba casi de un lado a otro aunque a veces se acercara de más al chico que no dejaba de pintar al ritmo de la música.

_Suspiros de una estación anhelada_

_Without even saying goodbye_

_And bring me down_

_._

_Desata tu furia, luz cegadora_

_En el momento en que esas miradas penetrantes se desvíen_

_Sun is blazing on my zealot_

_Better nothing else to be_

_What I want , la nada que adquiría ¿qué era?_

_Find delight in this siren_

Si pudiera definir la emoción que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no encontraría las palabras para hacerlo.

Vaya que ver a Yamazaki-kun en la barra le había dejado sorprendido y es que, después de tanto tiempo tenía noticias de él que no fueran las revistas o campañas publicitarias en las que habitualmente aparecía. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, más de lo que ya lo hacía por el esfuerzo físico que significaba estar de un lado al otro del escenario por la emoción que le provocaba aquella canción.

Si alguna canción pudiera definir el cómo se sentía seguramente sería Catal Rhythm*.

_Qué curioso, si están conectados_

_Solo agregas las palabras que faltan_

_Are we all alone? "Nothing"_

_Is this where we end?_

_We'll jus for a glory dazed_

_._

_Days confusion ever free_

_Come throught my heart_

_With my rage lost_

_Can I break in here?_

_Break…_

Solo había sido unos segundos. Unos jodidos segundos en los que pudo conectar su mirada con la ajena y su corazón había empezado a latir como loco y un leve calor en su rostro le daban a entender que estaba sonrojado pero no tanto –o eso creía él- para sentir sus mejillas arder.

Al parecer y después de todo, sus sentimientos por Makoto no habían cambiado del todo, a pesar de no haber tenido noticias del mismo.

_Desata tu furia, luz cegadora_

_En el momento en el que esas miradas penetrantes se desvíen_

_The sun ins blazing on my armor_

_No hay tiempo para voltear_

_On your mark! No puedes regresar luego_

_Listos, ve y repercute_

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, dejando en cambio los aplausos, los gritos y ovaciones del público pidiendo otra canción.

Makoto debía regular su respiración, pero le era difícil al sentir la penetrante mirada de Yamazaki sobre él a pesar de su lejanía. Su rostro estaba rojo aunque ya no sabía si era por haber estado moviéndose de un lado a otro o por culpa del pelinegro en la barra que estaba bebiendo.

.

De regreso al back stage, todos celebraron otra presentación exitosa con unas cuantas latas de cerveza. Tampoco podía excederse pues Gou y Rei tenía examen en la universidad a la mañana siguiente y ambos debían descansar lo más que pudieran para no quedarse dormidos presentando el mismo o peor aún, que no pudieran despertar a la hora que debían y perder el examen.

Haru, Makoto y Kisumi entendían eso, pues ya habían pasado por aquella época unos cuantos años antes y sabían lo horrible que podía ser estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, aunque los menores solo trabajaran el miércoles en la noche y solo durante máximo una hora y media.

Las cartas de felicitación y algunos regalos que habían sido mandados por el público adornaban el mesón en el que muchas veces improvisaban un pequeño lugar de estudio o en el que habían llegado a quedarse dormidos por la cantidad de alcohol consumida o que en otras ocasiones había estado llena de frituras. Los cinco se acercaron y tomaron todas aquellas cosas que tenían su nombre para revisar que contenían aquellas cartas –que muchas veces eran confesiones amorosas de su propio club de fans o felicitaciones por el éxito obtenido- y algunas cajas pequeñas.

Rei y la pelirroja se despidieron de ambos sin olvidar claro todas las dedicatorias que habían tomado momentos antes, no podía extender más el tiempo en aquella pequeña convivencia o no querrían irse, aunque en el momento en el que se fueron tampoco tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo. En verdad querían pasar más tiempo con sus 'senpai' pero ya tendrían oportunidad para convivir con ellos después ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eran un grupo y de vez en cuando debían ensayar.

Fue una extraña nota, porque no llegaba a una carta pues carecía de un sobre o por lo menos un esmero en la forma de doblar la misma, la que llamó la atención de Makoto pues se podía notar que estaba ligeramente arrugada y algo sucia con lo que pudo identificar como café. Al castaño no le importó mucho que con una caligrafía realmente llamativa y casi perfecta estaba escrito su nombre, era incluso más interesante el ver los pequeños dobleces y que la hoja parecía haber sido arrancada de alguna agenda, pues se podían ver las partes que se rompieron a la perfección. Tachibana abrió aquella extraña nota, notando que efectivamente se trataba de una hoja de una agenda. Su rostro se coloreó rápidamente de un tierno color ligeramente rojizo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Kisumi y mucho menos para Haruka que se extrañaron bastante de aquella reacción por parte de su amigo.

—Makoto—llamó el de ojos zafiro, preocupado por su amigo. —¿Te sientes bien? Estás demasiado rojo—expresó su preocupación, el contrario negó con su cabeza ante aquella pregunta pues estaba bien o eso es lo que creía.

—Makoto, déjame ver eso—el de cabellos de color rosado le arrebató la nota al castaño para leer la misma. La letra y la forma en la que se refería a su amigo no le dejaba ninguna duda de que se trataba de Sōsuke el que la había mandado. Haru también leyó la nota después de quitársela a Kisumi de mala manera, a pesar de los reclamos del mismo.

_El viernes a las 3 en el café que está a una cuadra del estudio de fotografía Matsuoka._

_Debemos hablar._

_-Yamazaki_

* * *

><p><strong>**Maldad nivel: dejar a los lectores con la duda de que pasará después(?)**<strong>

***Catal Rhythm es el segundo ending de Kuroko no Basket S1 para aquellas que no lo sabían y también es una canción de OCD. Puse que Makoto podía definir ese momento porque la letra de la canción menciona en una parte que _"No quiere ver al destino" _y el por qué Mako-chan piensa que esa canción va con el momento lo iré aclarando con el pasar de los capítulos._  
><em>**

**No sé cuando podré actualizar, si bien tengo un poco de tiempo libre todo depende de mi inspiración y este no es el único fanfic activo que tengo además de que tengo muchos borradores e ideas que debo empezar a trabajar antes de que esto se vaya a la mierda por la falta de fans xD.**

**~*Deja un comentario, no te tardas ni cinco minutos y eso me ayuda a saber si en verdad te ha gustado y no estoy escribiendo en vano*~**


End file.
